Can I Have This Dance NBB Style
by GlitterGlamchild
Summary: A Alex and Juanita Love Story.
1. Dress

"Alex why are you acting so weird every time you see me?" asked Juanita.

"Umm don't worry its nothing." Alex replied.

"Come on Alex I'm not stupid! It's interfering with our skating! When things start getting involved with our boarding we have to sort them out!" said Juanita.

"Um well Okay, its just you look so different in a D-D- (Alex took a deep breath) Dress and it makes me feel kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh My God! Is that it? If you can't even stomach me in a dress how are we going to do page 94?" said Juanita.

"Uhh I don't know. Do you want to do it?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure. Shall we just do the scene and try it, but if it comes to it and we can't do it we just tell the director and ask him to cut it out" Suggested Juanita.

"Brill idea dudette!" said Alex happily.

Just then Jodie a hand-help for the movie came in.

"Juanita your make-up and hair need to be done!"

Alex ran for his life.


	2. I'll Poke You In The Eye

Alex walked onto set and the first thing his eyes caught where Juanita. Who was wearing a floor-length white silk dress. Her hair was out with just a db of make-up on her already near perfect face. Alex's mouth hung open. Juanita then saw him and bounded over.

"Hey!" she said.

Alex just stared at her.

"Alex?" said Juanita and she waved her hands in front of his face.

"If you don't stop that I will poke you in the eye!" she said.

Alex suddenly snapped out of trance.

"H-hey" he said.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Um nothing it's just you – erm, you look really beautiful" he mumbled. Alex knew as soon as he said it he was blushing so he looked down at his feet.

"Aw thank you very much. Your not looking so bad yourself" she replied with a smile.

Alex who was wearing a slick white suit with shiny black shoes and a black tie. He had his curly hair out newly washed so the ringlets looked cute hanging around his face smiled back at her. Their eyes were still connected when suddenly –

"Alex, Juanita! Time to do the scene"

"Here we go then, lets do this." Said Juanita with enthusiasm and she ran over to the chair where her and Alex where shooting.

"Yeah." Alex said to himself trying to compose himself.


	3. The First Kiss

"3,2,1 ACTION"

The last line of the song approached and Alex was only just capable of remembering the lyrics of the song he wrote himself. Simple because Juanita was sitting next to him cool and calm not even looking slightly nervous about the huge thing that was about to happen.

'Here we go then. Bottoms up' thought Alex to himself.

"_Blueberry Cottonnnnnnnnn"_ sang both pre-teens.

Juanita's eyes locked on Alex's

"Oh God" she thought.

Both teens shut their eyes and slowly closed the gap between them. Then Juanita's lips touched Alex's, explosions went off inside both their minds as they gently entwined their lips together. Alex moved his hand up and gently caressed Juanita's cheek while she tenderly ran her fingers through his curls. Juanita gently pulled away from their kiss and their lips broke apart.

"And CUT! Amazing kids absolutely perfect, we are gonna have an Oscar winner here!"

Alex's eyes flickered open as did Juanita's.

Their eyes locked, they both now realized their friendship would never be the same again.


	4. 3 Years On

**3 Years Later.**

Both Alex and Juanita were now adolescents, Both 14 their feelings were often out of control. The band was on tour in Spain they had a major fan base there. Both teens knew how they felt but didn't know how to deal with it. They still went skateboarding whenever they could and had milk guzzling contests but they both wanted to be more than friends.

It was their last night in Madrid and the Naked Brothers Band were doing their last gig before they moved onto France.

"How's this guys?" asked Juanita and she walked into the hotel lobby in a short red dress that floated out from her waist but clung tightly to her upper half showing off her gorgeous curvy figure. Her hair was out in with a matching red hair band. She also wore red heart-shaped earrings and necklace with a slight touch of deep red lipstick.

Alex saw her and stopped dead. Juanita was all too familiar of that look on his face from what happened a few years ago when they had to kiss for the first time.

"Beautiful" whispered Alex.

Juanita giggled in a girly way.

"Thanks Alex" she replied.

"Yeah, I'ts nice" said Nat with his mind more fixated on the stunning floor-length ruffled dress Rosalina was wearing.

"Come guys! We have to be there in half an hour!" shouted Quassim.

So they all left.

After the gig they all came back to their hotel laughing their heads off. Juanita's hand was held in Alex's. Because unbeknown to the others at the concert Alex and Juanita had shared a kiss and had decided to give in to their feelings and start dating. They were no longer aching for each other and where in their own paradise.

His skin was so soft noted Juanita in her head and Alex couldn't stop thinking about how stunning she looked. His eyes we locked on her as they walked –

"Ouch!" said a girl's voice.

"Oh Sor-" started Alex but then his eyes caught the girl's he'd bumped into. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was in a teal green strapless dress. She had electric blue eyes and stunning hip length blonde hair.

"Crystal!" exclaimed Nat.

"Hi!" she said and rushed over too hug him. The older Wolff brother then started to explain.

"Guys this is Crystal Diamond. She will be the one choreographing our new dance routine for Can I Have This Dance."

Alex's tummy turned over that was his and Juanita's dance and now there was a new gorgeous girl taking his mind off the aim. Timing was so inappropriate.

"Hey everyone!" said Crystal shaking everyone's hand. Kissing each girl on one cheek and each boy on both. When she got to Alex he felt a spark go off inside him when her lips connected with his skin.

"This isn't going to be pretty" Alex thought to himself.


	5. The Promise

"Does my hair look okay like this?" Juanita asked her boyfriend.

"Yes you look sweet like that" replied Alex.

Alex eyed Juanita up and down. She looked beautiful she really did. But Alex's mind was on Crystal it had been since he'd met her. He didn't want to hurt Juanita he'd give his life for her. But did he want her as a girlfriend? He didn't know. All he knew was that Juanita he could skateboard with milk-drink with be sarcastic with whereas with Crystal it was so different. Maybe the things he could do with Juanita where things that should be kept with just friends. And having a girlfriend like Crystal he could experience different feeling that should only be felt with a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. But he just didn't know. He had to go and talk to Crystal…

A few minutes later he was outside the main hall. He knew she'd be in there it was her dance practice studio and whenever she had spare time she was there. Alex pushed the door slightly ajar. He peered round and saw her straight away. She was dancing to The Boy Does Nothing – by Alesha Dixon. The way she moved to the music was amazing she danced so fast yet every move flowed with the music. Alex walked in.

"Crystal!" he called.

She turned round.

"Hey Alex!" she shouted above the music and she skipped over to him.

"Sup Dude?" she asked.

"Erm not much, could I talk to you a sec please?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. One minute" she said.

"GUYS! Just popping out for a sec keep practicing! Jamie! I'm leaving you in charge." She shouted.

"Right lets go Alex" she said and grabbed his hand and they ran outside away from the thumping music.

"Okay so what did you want?" Crystal asked.

"Um I just wanted to say,- Erm" Alex didn't know what to say. She was looking at him expectantly, Alex's eyes caught her lips they looked so smooth and plumped. He just couldn't resist her. He pulled her close and locked his lips on hers. She didn't struggle but for the first few seconds she didn't respond then her adrenaline kicked in. she responded passionately both tongues fighting for dominancy. His lips were smooth and he gently nibbled her bottom lip while she entwined hers tenderly with his top one. His hands moved gently down the curves of her body while she caressed his curly hair with her fingers. –

Then suddenly she pushed him away.

"Oh my god! what am I doing! You have a girlfriend!" she said apparently shocked by her actions.

"I know I do, but I want to be with you, I need you Crystal, and its so insane cause I've only known you a few days but I need you so much" he said.

"Maybe you do. But I'm not starting anything until you finish with her. Do you realize how much you will hurt her! I'm supposed to be choreographing your love dance not dating the guy in it!" she said.

"I'll tell her tonight." Alex said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."


	6. Poor Juanita

"Come On Alex – you can do this". Alex thought to himself. He didn't know how he was going to muster the courage to dump Juanita he knew she would probably murder him. But he had to do it. If doing this meant he could be with Crystal he had to do it.

He knocked on her door 3 loud knocks and 2 taps. This was thier way of proving it was one of them at the door.

Juanita open the door in a amazing tight green dress.

"Hi Hun I've been waiting for you" she said with a sexy smile on her face. And she pulled him inside and pinned him against the wall. She put her mouth on his and held him close to her they kissed fiercely they mouths moving together. Alex pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" Juanita asked

"I need to talk to you" Alex replied.

"Oh Okay, go on then" said Juanita with a worried look on her face.

"I need to tell you… erm I um I think I'm In love with someone else."

Juanita's face fell.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"I'm so sorry it's just I'd rather be honest with you, that lie to you just for you to get hurt later."

Juanita's eyes welled up with tears.

"Please don't cry Juanita, we just left it too long, I still wanna be your friend."

"Yeah I'm just crying cause I'm happy I want you to be so, so happy, I love you Alex, you're my best friend.

She closed her eyes and tears fell slowly down Juanita's cheeks. Alex felt so bad. He put his arms around her, she hugged him back hard holding him tight crying into his chest. She savored this moment because she knew it would be the last time she could hold him. Then she realized something…

"Are we still doing Can I Have This Dance together?"

"Um Yeah, we are going to have to" he replied.

"Okay, Who is she then, this other girl you love?" she asked

"Crystal Diamond, the dance choreographer." He said with his head down.

"Oh yeah – she's um … she's nice." Juanita said and she closed her eyes and moved closer to Alex she tenderly kissed Alex's cheek.

"You can shut the door on you way out can't you?" she said and hugged him close one more and ran out of the room.


	7. Jealousy Of Alex

**A Few Days Later…**

"Hi guys how's it going?" said Nat to Alex who had his arm round Crystals waist.

"We're good" they said both at the same time.

"JINX! You owe me a soda." Said Crystal.

"Damn" said Alex smiling.

Just then Juanita walked through the door wearing skinny jeans, converses, and a tank top and a doo-rag round her hair, she looked really cool and casual. She looked up from the paper she was studying and walked over to Crystal. "Crystal you know this line of Can I Have This Dance the one that goes _Keep your eyes locked on mine _do you play it with a G or C?" she asked.

"G#" replied Crystal with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Cheers" said Juanita and she looked up and saw Alex.

"Hi" she whispered and waved her hand quickly.

"Hey" he whispered back.

There was a horrible silence in the air while Alex and Juanita just looked at each other.

"Jamie! Could you come over here and play Can I Have This Dance for Juanita so she can practice please?" Crystal called.

"Yeah sure" Jamie replied and he walked over to Juanita.

"Hi little darling, walk this way" he said spinning her round and smiling at her.

Alex started to rumble with anger it started building up inside of him the sight of Juanita and Jamie looking at each other like that annoyed him greatly until…

"Get off of her!" Alex shouted.

Juanita and Jamie whipped round.

"There's no point in trying to protect me now Alex" said Juanita.

Alex looked at her and realized she was right.

"Sorry" he replied.

Jamie picked Juanita up and ran out with her. You could hear Juanita's laughing all the way down the hall. And every giggle was like a stab at Alex's heart.

"What was that about?" asked Crystal suspiciously.

"Don't worry. Just me being weird" He said and pulled her in for a quick kiss.


	8. Love Hurts Everyone

Knock, Knock, Knock, Tap, Tap

Juanita opened the door in a beautiful turquoise dress.

"Are you really, honestly going out with Jamie Criningham?" asked Alex?

"Erm, yes I am why?" replied Juanita

"Oh My God! can't you see how bad he is for you?" said Alex.

"No I can't at least he loves me… a lot more than you obviously did" snapped Juanita.

Alex was taken aback.

"That's kinda harsh, I did love you." Said Alex quietly.

"I'm sorry Alex, but what do you expect me to do? I have to move on, I can't stay whimpering over you forever."

"I know but he isn't right for you, I just know he's going to hurt you" said Alex.

"You get hurt being in love Alex. I Loved you, and you hurt me. If Jamie does the same how does that make him any better or worse that you?"

Alex didn't know what to say.

"You broke my heart, I'm the one who should be angry with you, you can't hate me for dating somebody else." Juanita continued.

"I could never hate you" said Alex. Their gazes met and the started to lean it when -

"Yo! Juanita babe! Looking gorgeous!" Jamie exclaimed as he boarded down the corridor.

"Hi Hun, thank you. Looking good yourself" replied Juanita.

Jamie put his arm round Juanita.

"Hey dude! How's it?" Jamie asked Alex.

"Fine thanks." He replied

"Um yeah anyway I better go. Good seeing you" said Alex.

"Yeah babe we gotta go too I said we would meet the Skaters at 6" said Jamie.

"Alright one second" she said and went to get her skateboard.

"Um how is she gonna skateboard in that dress?" asked Alex.

"Ha-ha yeah we though that she has her skater clothes on underneath, cool plan eh?" replied Jamie.

"Right lets go." Chimed Juanita.

The pair went down one direction of the corridor and Alex took the other direction. Alex took a glance back to see Juanita and Jamie kissing. A tear streaked down his cheek as he watched the girl he gave away fall in love with someone else. He didn't know what to do. So he just ran.


	9. Day Of The Dance

**The Day Of The Dance.**

Jesus how am I going to do this romantic dance with Juanita. She loves someone else and I'm supposed to be loving Crystal. Why don't I feel the same way about Crystal anymore. I was so infatuated with her I forgot exactly why I loved Juanita. Not just that she's beautiful she's exactly like me. How am I going to be able to look into her eyes without kissing her or crying or running – I don't know which outcome it will be Alex thought to himself.

"Right come on guys! We are shooting Can I Have This Dance in 5 minutes!" called David.

"Where's Juanita?" asked Thomas

"She's over there" said Cooper.

Alex glanced over. With just one look his heart started beating so loud and fast he thought everyone must be able to hear it. Just like their first kiss she was in a silky white floor-length dress. It had hemmed ruffles at the bottom. It had two thin straps and tied up round the back showing off her slim waist. Her hair was in a curly side-ponytail and she had on a sweep of makeup that just outlined her bold eyes the slightest bit more. But what was transfixing Alex was that she had on a necklace that he had given her for her birthday one year which had the initials A&J on it standing for their names. Juanita was talking to a the director saying something about a lift. Alex knew what she was talking about at the end of the song they had to do a difficult lift where he held her in the air with one hand. But Alex believed she could do it. Just then Juanita caught sight of Alex staring at her. So she walked over too him.

"Hi." She said quietly

"Hi, Why are you wear-

"COME ON EVERYONE TIME TO SHOOT, TAKE PLACES."

"Come on then" she said and pulled Alex over to their spots.

"3, 2, 1 ACTION!"

**[Juanita]  
****Take my hand, take a breath **_(Juanita takes Alex's hand)_**  
Pull me close and take one step **_(Alex pulls Juanita closer)_**  
Keep your eyes locked on mine, **_(Gaze at each other)_**  
And let the music be your guide. **_(Start to Dance)_

**[Alex, Juanita]  
****Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**(Chorus)  
****It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance **_(Waltz in a Circle)_**  
**  
**[Alex]  
****Take my hand, I'll take the lead **_(Juanita takes Alex's hand)_**  
And every turn will be safe with me **_(Alex pulls in Juanita and releases her so she spins continuously 5 times)_**  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall **_(Alex bends Juanita down backwards)_**  
You know I'll catch you through it all **_(And pulls her back up again.)_**  
**  
**[Alex, Juanita]  
****And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart) **_(The pair separate about 7 feet apart)_**  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are **_(Juanita runs to Alex and he lifts her into his arms and spins her round)_

**(Chorus)  
****It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **_(Alex puts Juanita down)_**  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance **_(Waltz right foot before left)_

**[Juanita, Alex]  
****Oh no mountains too high enough, **_(Alex lifts Juanita into the Dirty Dancing move for about 5 seconds) _**oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, **_(Alex puts Juanita down and they start to Waltz again this time Left before Right)_** our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**(Chorus)  
****It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance **_(Alex pulls Juanita in and wraps his arms around her)_****

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance. 

Alex stared at Juanita

She stared back at him his deep sparkly brown eyes glittering in hers. He still had his arms around her when without control both teens slowly but surely leaned in. Their lips gently touched, his mouth on hers they tenderly entwined their lips together. She placed a hand gently on his cheek his skin so soft against hers. Alex moved his hand up into her hair and tenderly ran his fingers down her silky hair until he reached the wisps and the end. The same electric pulse went through both adolescents that they felt the first time their mouths met. Juanita broke off the kiss but didn't move they were still so close lips almost touching. Alex could feel her breath on his skin. It gave him goose bumps and the little hairs on the nape of his neck stood up.

"I love you Juanita" said Alex huskily.

Juanita pulled further away so she could connect with his eyes. She stared at him and realized that he meant it.

"I love you too Alex" she said and lay her head in the crook of his neck.

Alex suddenly moved away.

"What about Crystal?" he said.

"What about Jamie?" she replied.

"I know!" said Juanita.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Come with me" she replied with a big smile on her face.


	10. Everyone Should Be Happy At 14

Alex and Juanita ran round there hotel looking for the dance hall.

"There it is" said Juanita pointing to her left.

Both teens took each others hand and ran towards the door. They burst through the door and Alex suddenly spotted who he was looking for as did Juanita.

"Crystal!"

"Jamie!"

"Hey guys how did shooting go?" said Crystal and Jamie at the same time.

"JINX! You owe me a soda." Said Jamie

"My Bad" said Crystal as her and Jamie smiled sweetly each other. Juanita and Alex looked at each other knowingly both realizing their plan had worked to perfection. Alex placed an arm round Juanita and they smiled at each other, in fact all four had a smile on their face. Which is exactly how it should be at fourteen.


End file.
